From One Home to Another (though was it ever really home?)
by The Convergence
Summary: For Saph: When 8-year-old Micah finds himself far away from home, a kind and beautiful stranger offers the little boy help.


**For:** Saph

 **Penname:** The Spring Maiden

 **Character:** Andromeda Bishop

 **Other Characters Used:** Micah La Salle, a NPC.

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre(s):** Hurt/Comfort, some fluff

 **Message to your person:** Happy Holidays to you, and I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **From One Home to Another (though was it ever really home?)**

 _When 8-year-old Micah finds himself far away from home, a kind and beautiful stranger offers the little boy help._

* * *

Darkness. It's the first thing Micah sees when he opens her eyes, water stinging them awfully enough to make him shut them again. Why was he underwater? He was just playing with his older brother Michael only seconds ago ("slow down, Mikey!" he'd yelled as he chased him around the backyard.)

He tries to move his arms so he can swim to the surface, but then he remembers that he can't swim and begins to panic. Bubbles rise up to the surface from him opening his mouth to scream in panic, water rushing in down his throat. Just as he's ready to give up and resign himself to his fate, a pair of arms wrap around the little boy, bringing him closer and closer to the light above.

* * *

When Andromeda had decided to go down to the beach for a peaceful day of relaxation, a drowning little boy is not what she had in mind. She hadn't even been there for 5 minutes when she sees something - someone - under the water, bubbles rising up to the surface.

Despite having watched death, some of them because of her actions as a Gamemaker, she couldn't let whoever it was suffer endlessly, drowning time after time, so she got up. The beautiful woman made her way to shore, taking off her shoes in order not to ruin them before she got to the water. Once she was deep enough, she dived in, making her way towards the person she saw - a little boy, though underwater it was hard to discern an age. Andromeda grabs him and swims back up, though it was hard to hold on with the way the boy struggled.

Once she was up to the surface, the child coughed up alarming amounts of water, eventually just coughing when there was nothing left in his lungs. Once the fit subsided, he opened her eyes, beautiful blue orbs meeting the Gamemaker's hazelish-green ones.

"Wh-Where am I?" the child asks, voice hoarse from inhaling so much water and coughing it back out.

Andromeda brought them both farther up the shore, away from the reach of the water. She laid the boy down, wanting to give him a chance to recover a little before she took him to the store to get a change of clothes.

"The Convergence," she tells him, pushing some wet hair out of her face. He tried to sit up, so she gently helped him, watching him with concern.

"I need to get back to my brother!" He tells her, coughing again when talking above an almost-whisper agitates his throat. One of his small hands reaches up to touch his throat, as if rubbing it would make it feel any less sore.

"I'm sorry, but you can't leave," Andromeda answers, sounding a bit apologetic. She assists him in standing, reaching out just in case the boy started to topple over.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and a sob got caught in his throat. "But Michael… he'll worry about me," he whimpers softly.

She takes his hand, leading the child in the direction of the store. "Maybe your brother is here," she offers, not knowing how else to comfort the boy. In her world, children killed each other, so family was never a guaranteed safety for those forced to participate in the Games. She had gotten lucky - Andromeda loved being a Gamemaker and didn't see herself doing anything else for a career.

The near-silent crying is suddenly reduced to sniffles as he looks up at her in hope. "Really? Can we go find him?"

"Later," she assures him. "First we need to get dry clothes so you don't get sick."

Micah smiles at her brightly, less worried now that he (in his mind, at least) had a new friend who would look out for him. "I'm strong! I don't get sick," he tells her, sounding serious about it.

She laughs and ruffles his wet hair a bit. "I'm sure you are…" she trails off, not knowing his name.

"Micah," he says once he realizes why she didn't finish her sentence.

"That's definitely a strong name. Are you a superhero?" she questions jokingly as the store comes into view.

He laughs, skin wrinkling up in the corner of his eyes. "I wish!" he tells her. "You're funny."

That makes Andromeda's smile brighten considerably. Most told her she wasn't funny, and that comment always struck anger into her heart. (For an hour or so, at least.)

Maybe this kid wouldn't be such a hassle after all.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
